


Tyttöjen ilta

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fun and Games, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matami Rosmerta intoutuu keksimään viihdykettä professorisvierailleen Kolmessa luudanvarressa sulkemisajan jälkeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyttöjen ilta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu FinFanFunin Leikkihaasteeseen. Ficin tapahtumat sijoittuvat neljännen kirjan aikaan.
> 
> Rosanne ja Avila ovat minun headcanon-etunimeni Rosmertalle ja Huiskille.

“No, miten on? Kävisikö pieni tyttöjen ilta?” matami Rosmerta kysyi hymyillen valloittavasti lukitessaan Kolmen luudanvarren ulko-oven. Neljä naista katsoi häntä kysyvästi ikkunapöydästä. “Jääkää nyt toki vielä vähäksi aikaa”, Rosmerta sanoi huomatessaan heidän epäröintinsä.

“En tiedä, Rosanne”, Minerva McGarmiwa sanoi. “Tylyaho-viikonloput aiheuttavat oppilaissa aina ylimääräistä levottomuutta. He voivat räjäyttää koko linnan sillä aikaa, kun me istumme täällä.”

Rosanne Rosmerta nauroi. “Sinä olet varmasti vapaailtasi ansainnut, Minerva. Juokaa lasilliset minun seurassani -talo tarjoaa- ja antakaa miesten pitää koulua pystyssä sillä välin.”

Minerva katsoi kysyvästi seuralaisiaan. Pomona Verso nyökkäsi innokkaasti. Avila Huiski kohautti hartioitaan. Poppy Pomfrey näytti epäröivältä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten.

“Mainiota!” Rosmerta sanoi ja käveli baaritiskin luo. Hän potkaisi punaiset korkokengät jaloistaan ja heilutteli seisomatyössä kipeytyneitä varpaitaan. Jemima Davis laski kassaa tiskin takana. “Lähde sinä vain kotiin, Jemima”, Rosmerta sanoi nuorelle apulaiselleen ja kietaisi lainehtivat kullankeltaiset hiuksensa huolettomasti poninhännälle. “Hyvä on, leidit, mitä saisi olla?”

Hetken päästä Rosanne leijutti pöytään hehkusiman Minervalle, Pomonalle ja itselleen, pienen neiliveden Poppy Pomfreylle ja lasin appelsiinimehua Avila Huiskille. Sitten hän nosti viidennen tuolin pöydän ääreen ja istui alas.

“Olipa kiireinen, mutta kerrassaan tuottoisa päivä. Tylyaho-viikonloput tekevät hyvää bisneksille”, Rosanne huokaisi ojennellen nautinnollisesti väsyneitä jalkojaan. “Sitä paitsi on ilo nähdä teitä kaikkia pitkästä aikaa. Mitä kouluun kuuluu? Miten vanha kunnon Sibylla voi? En ole nähnyt häntä aikoihin. Ennen vanhaan hän sentään kävi täällä harvakseltaan.”

“Niin, nykyään hän juo ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessään”, tuhahti Poppy. Minerva katsoi häntä paheksuvasti. “Sano mitä sanot, Minerva, mutta totta se on -näin meidän kesken, luonnollisesti. Sibyllalla on ongelma.”  
“Juoruileminen ei ole kunniallista käytöstä”, Minerva sanoi.  
“Hänen ainoa ongelmansa ei enää siis ole täydellinen kyvyttömyys sillä taikuuden alalla, jota hänen on tarkoitus opettaa”, Avila mutisi.  
“Sellainen alkoholinkäyttö on varmasti omiaan sumentamaan sisäisen silmän keneltä tahansa”, Poppy totesi.  
“Riittää jo”, Minerva sanoi painokkaasti. “Minä en tunnetusti ole koskaan puolustanut Sibyllan ennustajantaitoja, mutta tällainen selän takana puhuminen ei ole kenenkään meidän arvollemme sopivaa.”

Minerva joi kulauksen hehkusimaansa vilkuillen muita tuimasti lasinsa yli.  
“Se siitä sitten”, Rosanne huudahti huolettomasti. “Mitä sinulle kuuluu, Pomona? Olen tainnut nähdä sinut viimeksi keväällä.”

He vaihtoivat kuulumisia pitkään ja hartaasti ja siirtyivät sen jälkeen yleiseen rupatteluun satunnaisista aiheista. Kun kaikkien lasit alkoivat uhkaavasti tyhjentyä, Rosmerta nousi ylös tuolistaan ja kääntyi Minervan puoleen laskelmoiva ilme kasvoillaan.

“Minerva.” Rosmertan painokas ääni sai Minervan hätkähtämään. Hän kohensi asentoaan ja työnsi nutturasta karanneet suortuvat pikaisesti korvan taakse. Rosmerta hymyili leveästi ja katsoi Minervaa punnitsevasti. “Minä ennustan sinulle.”  
Minervan suu puristui viivaksi. “Emmekö me juuri käsitelleet tämän aiheen loppuun?”  
Rosmerta pudisti päätään korvakorut hilpeästi helisten. “Tuomio koski vain vanhan kunnon Sibbien ylimaallisia näkyjä. Sitä paitsi tämä ei varsinaisesti ole ennustamista, vaan pikemminkin totuuksien paljastamista.”

Rosmerta otti esiin taikasauvan ja loitsi pöydälle korttipakan. “Tämän avulla minä kerron sinulle kaiken miesasioistasi.”  
Pomona tirskahti ja hänen katseensa siirtyili innostuneena Rosannesta Minervaan. Poppy tuhahti halveksuvasti, mutta veti kuitenkin tuolinsa lähemmäksi pöytää. Minervan tuijottaessa murhanhimoisesti korttipakkaa Rosmerta täytti pikaisesti kaikkien lasit ja siirsi tuoliaan istuakseen Minervaa vastapäätä.

“Tässä”, Rosanne sanoi asettaessaan pöydälle neljä jätkää. “Nämä neljä edustavat miehiä, joiden suhdetta sinuun nyt selvitämme. Keitä haluat heidän olevan?”  
“Älä ole typerä, Rosanne”, Minerva sanoi kaikkein opettajamaisimmalla äänellään. Pomona tirskahti taas ja sai osakseen vihaisen katseen Minervalta.  
“Sinun hehkusimasi ei ole tarpeeksi vahvaa”, Avila Huiski tokaisi avatun ikkunan luota, missä hän istui polttamassa tupakkaa. “Juota hänelle tuliviskiä, että pääsemme joskus vielä asiaan.”  
Rosanne vastasi hänelle vinolla hymyllä.

“No, auttakaa nyt hyvät naiset”, Avila sanoi. “Hän ei selvästikään osaa valita vain neljää urosta. Minä ehdotan, että Severus on yksi.”  
Hehkusimaansa siemaillut Minerva alkoi kakoa saatuaan juomaa väärään kurkkuun.  
“Severus?” Poppy sanoi kulmiaan kohottaen. Avila kohautti hartioitaan.  
“No, se tuli mieleeni seurattuani vuosikausia läheltä heidän kiihkeää kanssakäymistään huispauksen parissa. Heidän välillään on selvästi värinää.”  
Rosanne hymyili tyytyväisenä. “Hyvä, patajätkä on siis Severus. Albus saa olla hertta – älä nyt, Minerva, ei tämä ole niin vakavaa. No, kaksi vielä. Ehdotuksia?”  
“Alastor Vauhkomieli.”  
Rosanne vilkaisi kysyvästi Poppyyn, mutta vaikutti sitten mieltyvän ajatukseen. “Risti olkoon siis Alastor. Mutta kuka on hurmaava herra ruutu? Mitä sanot, Pomona?”  
“Filius”, Pomona sanoi. Kaikki neljä muuta kääntyivät katsomaan häntä terävästi. Pomona vaikutti äärimmäisen huvittuneelta. “No, eiköhän pelata.”

 

“Ei, minä en pelaa”, Minerva sanoi kerättyään itsehillintänsä taas kokoon. “Ennusta Pomonalle, hän selvästi pitää sinun typeristä peleistäsi.”  
“Olet toivoton, Minerva”, Rosanne sanoi hymyillen. “Joka tapauksessa, jutun juoni on seuraavanlainen: Kuka tahansa meistä voi esittää kysymyksen, esimerkiksi ‘Kuka näistä miehistä haluaisi suudella Minervaa?’ – ei, ei, kuuntele nyt loppuun! Sitten minä ladon pakasta kortin jokaisen jätkän eteen. Jos kortti on samaa maata kuin kyseinen jätkä, vastaus on myönteinen. Jos esimerkiksi pata-Severuksen eteen tulee pata kolmonen, se tarkoittaa, että hän haluaisi suudella Minervaa.”

Selostusta seurasi hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Minerva tuijotti kuin lumottuna korttipakkaa, Pomona tuijotti Minervaa, Poppy Rosannea ja Rosanne ja Avila toisiaan. Viimein Rosanne katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

“Kuka näistä miehistä viihtyy erityisen hyvin seurassasi?”  
Avila mutisi jotakin, jolle Rosanne heilautti huolettomasti kättään. “Sellaisten kysymysten aika on myöhemmin, kultaseni. Tässä vaiheessa meidän ei sovi järkyttää häntä tämän enempää.”  
Hän latoi kortit yksitellen pöydälle. “Risti-Alastor – risti kuusi. Vanha kunnon aurorimme siis viihtyy seurassasi. Pata-Severus – hertta kolmonen. No, Avis, sinun teoriasi Severuksen ja Minervan välisistä värinöistä horjuu.”  
“Ei se mitään todista”, Avila huomautti. “Ehkä heillä on kuuma ja kiihkeä viha-rakkaus-suhde.”  
“Ruutu-Filius – ruutu kuusi. Ja viimeisenä, muttei vähäisimpänä; Hertta-Albus – hertta seitsemän.”  
“Hahaa!” huudahti Pomona, joka istui nyt aivan tuolinsa reunalla kasvot innosta loistaen. Minerva loi häneen murhanhimoisen katseen.  
“Lienee _varsin luonnollista_ , ellei _suorastaan toivottavaa_ , että rehtori tulee toimeen vararehtorinsa kanssa?” Minerva kysyi purevasti.  
“No niin, mennäänpäs eteenpäin,” Rosanne sanoi.

“Kuka näistä miehistä on nähnyt Minervan alasti?” Avila sanoi ennen kuin muut ehtivät edes aloittaa kysymysten miettimistä.  
“Minähän sanoin, että _ei vielä_ ”, Rosanne sanoi kurtistaen otsaansa. Avila sulki ikkunan ja käveli lähemmäs naisia.  
“Minusta yhdessä latteassa kysymyksessä oli tarpeeksi esileikkiä.”  
“Ah, sinä olet tunnetusti nopean toiminnan nainen, Avis”, Rosanne sanoi suutaan mutristaen. Avilan huulilla väreili aavistuksenomainen hymy.  
“Olen huomannut, että nopea asiaan meneminen tuo yleensä suurimman tyydytyksen.” 

Pomona ja Poppy tuijottivat toisiaan mittailevaa kaksikkoa hämmästyneinä. Poppy ryhdistäytyi tuolissaan ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen, mutta tuli keskeytetyksi yllättäen Minervan taholta.  
“Lopettakaa Merlinin tähden! Jaa ne kirotut kortit, Rosie. Kansa tahtoo tietää, kenellä on ollut ilo nähdä minut koko komeudessani.”  
Hämmästyneet katseet suuntautuivat nyt Minervaan, joka istui tuolissaan tikkusuorana ja leuka uhmakkaasti pystyssä. Rosanne kohotti merkitsevästi kulmiaan Avilalle ja kääntyi sitten hymyillen Minervan puoleen.

“Risti Alastor – risti kuningas. Oho!”  
“Killan asioita, ei mitään ihmeellistä”, Minerva tokaisi ja tarttui määrätietoisella otteella lähes tyhjään lasiinsa. Poppyn terävä katse kääntyi salamana Minervan puoleen. “Sodan aikaan. Minä olin haavoittunut ja hän auttoi minua, sikäli kuin sinun on välttämättä tiedettävä kaikki likaiset yksityiskohdat, Poppy Pomfrey.”  
Poppy nojautui takaisin selkänojaansa vasten, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli edelleen hieman epäluuloinen.

“Aivan niin, Minerva”, Rosanne huudahti iloisesti ja nosti pakasta seuraavan kortin. “Pata Severus – pata seitsemän.”  
“Siinäpä se”, Avila sanoi. “Kuuma ja kiihkeä...”  
“Sairaalasiivessä!” Minervan ääni huusi Avilan yli. “Hän toi minulle voimistavaa juomaa. Poppy oli paikalla, hän voi todistaa.”  
Muut kääntyivät katsomaan Poppya, joka hymähti huvittuneesti. “Se on totta. Severuksen ajoitus marssia koputtamatta sisälle _minun_ tiloihini oli kieltämättä kiusallinen.”  
“Ruutu-Filius – pata kuusi. Ei yllätyksiä sillä saralla. Hertta-Albus – ruutu kaksi.”  
“Mitä!” Pomona huudahti. Minerva kohotti hänelle kulmiaan. “Minä ihan ehdottomasti luulin...” Pomona mutisi hämillisesti ja virnisti Minervalle anteeksipyytävästi.  
Rosanne naurahti. “Se siitä, seuraava kysymys!”

“Kuka heistä on ostanut hänelle kukkia?” hämmästyksestään toipunut Pomona huudahti.  
“Selvä. Risti Alastor – risti kaksi. Hmm? Alan olla sitä mieltä, että meidän pitäisi saada lisävalaistusta tähän Alastorin tapaukseen.”  
“Hän ei _varsinaisesti_ ostanut niitä, vaan pikemminkin...” Minerva aloitti painokkaasti, mutta joutui Poppyn keskeyttämäksi.  
“Mitä? Onko hän _oikeasti_ ostanut sinulle kukkia?”  
“Ei tietenkään! Kuten juuri olin sanomassa...”  
“No mutta Poppy, etkö usko korttieni kykyyn tarjota oikeita vastauksia?” Rosanne sanoi. Poppy tuhahti katsoen edelleen nyrpeästi Minervaa.  
“Eivät ne ole mitkään jästipelikortit”, Avila totesi. “Ne todella toimivat. Ainakin niin kauan kuin esitätte mennyttä tai nykyaikaa koskevia kysymyksiä.”  
“Menneen ennustaminen on aina näppärämpää kuin tulevan sorkkiminen”, Rosanne totesi hilpeästi ja nosti seuraavan kortin. “Pata-Severus – risti ässä. Se ainakin oli odotettavissa. En voi kuvitella sen miehen ostaneen kukkia yhtään kenellekään. Ruutu-Filius – hertta kahdeksan. Hertta-Albus – pata akka. Aina ei voi voittaa, Pomona. Seuraava kysymys?”

Poppy katsoi laskelmoiden Minervaa. “Kuka näistä miehistä on suudellut Minervaa?”  
Minervan katse oli jäätävä. “Sinä kerjäät vaikeuksia, Pomfrey.”  
“Ahaa! Sinulla on siis salattavaa?” Poppy tokaisi.  
“Tytöt, tytöt!” Rosanne huudahti.  
“Minä haen tuliviskiä”, Avila mutisi. Rosanne loi häneen terävän katseen. “En itselleni, Rosie”, Avila lisäsi painokkaasti. “He tarvitsevat jotain rentouttavaa.”  
Rosanne nyökkäsi hitaasti ja Avila katosi takahuoneeseen.

“Risti Alastor – Hoo! Risti yhdeksän!”  
“Se. Ei. Ollut. Mikään. Suudelma.”  
“Niin, niin, Minerva. Merlinin tähden, rentoudu, Poppy!”  
“Onpa jännä, minä olin aivan kuvitellut sen olevan Albus!” Pomona totesi iloisesti.  
“Se ei ollut varsinainen suudelma, vaan pikemminkin...” Minerva huusi, mutta Poppyn kuuluva ääni keskeytti hänet.  
“Suudelma on suudelma riippumatta siitä, millä nimellä sinä sitä mahdollisesti kutsut!”  
“Kierros kaikille!” Avila huudahti ja leijutti pöytään neljä lasia tuliviskiä. Puoliksi seisomaan noussut Poppy tuijotti hetken tulisesti Minervaa, kunnes istuutui takaisin alas ja otti varovaisen hörpyn tuliviskiä.

“Kaikki ovat varmasti saaneet jo tarpeeksi hupia minun kustannuksellani. Minä puolestani haluan tietää, kuka näistä miehistä on harjoittanut sopimatonta toimintaa kasvihuone kolmosessa – _Pomonan seurassa_?” Minerva sanoi purevasti ja katsoi haastavasti Pomonaa.  
“Eihän tuo toimi”, Poppy penäsi. “Sinun pitää määritellä sopimaton toiminta.”  
“Kortit tietävät kyllä, mikä on rakkaan Minervamme mittapuulla sopimatonta”, Rosanne totesi hilpeästi. “Luvallasi, Pomona...”

Pomona tarkkaili Minervaa alta kulmiensa, muttei sanonut mitään.  
“Katsotaanpa. Risti-Alastor – pata neljä. Pata-Severus – hertta akka. Ruutu-Filius ...” Minerva virnisti häijysti Pomonalle. “... risti kolme.”  
Minervan suu loksahti auki, mutta silmänräpäyksessä hän sai ilmeensä kontrolliin. Pomona vilkuili muita naisia pieni ovela hymy huulillaan. Rosanne kohotti huvittuneesti kulmiaan Minervalle ja käänsi viimeisen kortin.  
“Hertta-Albus – hertta kuningas.”

Avila pärskäytti appelsiinimehut suustaan. Poppy kiljahti ja vei käden suulleen yhtä järkyttyneenä tyttömäisestä reaktiostaan kuin paljastuksestakin. Minerva puristi tuliviskilasiaan rystyset valkoisina. Jopa Rosanne tuijotti silmät suurina Pomonaa, joka puolestaan näytti nauttivan tilanteesta suunnattomasti.  
“Ah, ne olivat aikoja ne”, Pomona kuiskasi kiusoittelevalla äänensävyllä. Poppy katsoi Pomonaa epäuskoinen ja paheksuva ilme kasvoillaan.  
“Sinä et voi olla tosissasi, Pomona Verso”, hän sihisi. Sitten hän kääntyi terävästi Minervan puoleen. “Mitä _tarkalleen ottaen_ tarkoittaa ‘sopimaton toiminta’ Minerva McGarmiwan sanakirjan mukaan?”

Poppyn sanat vaikuttivat herättävän Minervan lumouksesta. Hän tyhjensi lasinsa yhdellä pitkällä kulauksella, pyyhki suunsa kaavunhihaan rivakan epä-minervamaisella liikkeellä, hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ja kuiskasi: “Kaksikymmentä pistettä puuskupuhilta.”  
Pomona helähti nauramaan. “Voi Minerva, se rikos on taatusti jo vanhentunut.” Sitten hän rypisti kulmiaan ja katsoi Minervaa mietteliäästi. “Mutta kuinka sinä tiesit kysyä siitä?”  
Epämääräinen ‘hmph’ oli ainoa vastaus, jonka Minerva hänelle soi. Avila oli toipunut ensijärkytyksestä ja kuivannut appelsiinimehut kaavultaan. Hän totesi kuivakkaasti: “Minerva tietenkin kuvitteli, että se viimekeväinen Filiuksen tapaus liittyi jotenkin sinuun ja sopimattomaan toimintaan.”

“Mikä Filiuksen tapaus?” Rosanne kysyi kiinnostuneesti.  
“Hän jätti tulematta aamiaiselle ja myöhästyi päivän ensimmäiseltä oppitunnilta. Hänen nähtiin juoksevan tunnille kasvihuone kolmosesta hiukset sekaisin ja varsin syyllisen näköisenä, jos saan sanoa”, Avila sanoi. Minerva tuhahti.  
“Minä en luule mitään, minä...”  
“Kuka näistä miehistä on maannut kasvihuone kolmosessa _Poppy Pomfreyn_ käsivarsilla?” Pomona keskeytti äkkiä Minervan selityksen.  
“No mutta siitäpä me otamme selvää!” Rosanne huudahti iloisena.  
“Emmekä ota!” Poppy puuskahti ja yritti selvästi löytää jotain muuta sanottavaa kykenemättä kuitenkaan saamaan sanaa suustaan.  
“Älä Merlinin tähden sätkyile, Poppy, sillehän on aivan luonnollinen selitys”, Minerva sanoi katsoen Poppyn kiemurtelua nenänvarttaan pitkin. Rosanne kohautti hartioitaan ja alkoi kääntää kortteja.

“Hertta-Albus - ruutu viisi. Ruutu Filius -totuuden hetki, Poppy- ruutu kuningas!”  
“Sille on edelleenkin luonnollinen selitys!” Minerva sanoi ennen kuin Poppy onnistui saamaan puhekykynsä takaisin. Pomonan häpeilemätön virnistely sai Poppyn viimein tokenemaan.  
“Niin on, ja sinä tiedät sen varsin hyvin, Pomona Verso!”  
Pomona kohautti virnistäen hartioitaan.  
“Lopettakaa nyt jo Merlinin tähden tuo kiertely ja kertokaa meillekin se _luonnollinen selitys_ ”, Avila sanoi.  
“Filius meni aikaisin aamulla kasvihuone kolmoseen tietämättä, että Pomona oli käsittelemässä mandragoran taimia”, Poppy sanoi. “Alruunoita, niiden parku on vaarallista”, hän lisäsi nähdessään Rosannen hämmentyneen ilmeen. “Pomona kutsui minut avuksi.”

“Mutta miksi sinä kysyit Pomonasta ja sopimattomasta käytöksestä, jos kerran tiesit _luonnollisen selityksen_?” Avila kysyi Minervalta.  
“Minä en muista vieläkään kuulleeni _luonnollista selitystä_ sille, miksi Filius Lipetit hiippaili kasvihuone kolmoseen siihen aikaan aamusta”, Minerva sanoi kuivasti. Pomona kikatti.  
“Vanha kunnon Filius tahtoi vain konsultoida minua tutkimukseensa liittyvissä asioissa.”  
“Sinua! Mitä sellaista tietoa hän kuvittelee saavansa sinulta, jota minä...” Minerva aloitti tuohtuneesti, mutta päätti kaikesta päätellen lopettaa ajoissa. Muut jatkoivat Pomonan epäluuloista tuijottamista Minervasta piittaamatta.  
“No tiedättehän te, millainen Filius on innostuessaan. Hänen on saatava heti vastaus kysymykseensä, oli kellonaika mikä tahansa”, Pomona sanoi. “On ikävä tuottaa pettymys, mutta siinä on koko episodi kaikessa viattomuudessaan.”

“Ah, näyttää siltä, että kasvihuone kolmosen mysteeri on viimein ratkennut!” Rosanne huokasi dramaattista sävyä tavoitellen.  
“Niin totta totisesti on, ja me voimme lopettaa tämän typerän pelin”, Poppy tokaisi.  
“Älähän hoppuile, Poppy hyvä. Täytyyhän meidän katsoa kierros loppuun”, Avila sanoi. Nyt Poppy näytti tosissaan hätääntyvän.  
“Ei se ole tarpeen, te saitte jo vastauksenne!”  
Rosanne valpastui. Jäämättä odottamaan Poppyn lupaa hän käänsi pata-Severuksen eteen pata kolmosen. Täydellinen hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen kaikkien tuijottaessa kortteja edessään.  
“Mikä sinun kysymyksesi tarkalleen ottaen olikaan, Pomona?” Minerva kysyi terävästi.  
“Kuka on maannut kasvihuone kolmosessa Poppyn käsivarsilla”, Pomona toisti, ja tällä kertaa jopa hän näytti aidosti järkyttyneeltä korttien väittämästä.

Poppy tarttui käsi täristen tyhjään lasiinsa, jonka Rosanne saman tien täytti. Poppy otti kulauksen ja irvisti.  
“Tuliviski ei ole minua varten”, hän julisti vältellen päättäväisesti muiden katseita.  
“Ai? Tuliviskikö on selitys tälle... _odottamattomalle_ sattumukselle sinun ja Severuksen välillä?” Avila kysyi.  
“Älkää viitsikö olla lapsellisia. Minä _olen_ hoitaja, sikäli kuin satutte muistamaan”, Poppy sanoi yrittäen koota itsensä.  
“Ja?” Avila kysyi. “Miten sinä hoitelit Severuksen?”  
Poppyn katse oli murhaava. “En haluaisi mennä yksityiskohtiin, mutta...”  
“Mutta me haluamme”, Avila virnisti.  
“Suu poikki, Avila Huiski! Siitä on jo kauan. Hän oli haavoittunut...”  
“Tuota selitystä on käytetty tänä iltana _epäilyttävän monta kertaa_ ”, Avila mutisi.  
“...haavoittunut, verissäpäin, luultavasti häntä oli kidutettu. Hän ei päässyt raahautumaan linnaan asti, ihme että hän ylipäätään oli onnistunut ilmiintymään siinä tilassa. Rehtori hälytti minut paikalle. Kasvihuone numero kolme sattui olemaan lähimpänä, joten se sai toimia väliaikaisena sairastupana – silloinkin.”

Selitys vaikutti tyydyttävän kaikkia, kunnes... “Miksi sinä sitten halusit niin kuumeisesti estää meitä saamasta tätä selville?” Avila kysyi.  
“Juuri siksi, että teillä on niin _ihastuttava_ tapa tehdä ihan kiusallanne vääriä johtopäätöksiä!” Poppy puuskahti.  
“Tai siksi, että sinä olet ihastunut häneen”, Avila totesi. Poppy punastui voimakkaasti. Pomona naurahti tyttömäisesti. Rosanne taputti rauhoittavasti Poppyn nyrkkiin puristunutta kättä.  
“Poppy kulta, se on ihan ymmärrettävää. Hän on omalla tavallaan hyvin kiehtova mies.”  
“Minä en ole... ihastunut... Severus Kalkarokseen”, Poppy sanoi ilmeettömästi. Sitten hän kohotti päänsä ja katsoi haastavasti muita naisia. “Ja jos olinkin, en ole enää, eikä tässä maailmassa ole tarpeeksi voimakasta lemmenjuomaa, jolla minut saisi ihastumaan uudelleen siihen mahdottomaan mieheen.”  
Tämä äkillinen vuodatus sai kaikki jälleen hiljenemään, ja yllättävää kyllä kukaan ei vaikuttanut halukkaalta esittämään tarkentavia kysymyksiä.

Juuri silloin ovelta kuului terävä koputus. Minerva säpsähti rajusti ja alkoi vimmatusti korjailla löystynyttä nutturaansa. Rosanne kiiruhti kurkistamaan ikkunasta. “Kas kas, iltahan vain paranee!” Hän meni ovelle ja avasi sen. “Hyvää iltaa, rehtori!” Rosanne huudahti iloisesti. Tämän kuultuaan myös Poppy ryhdistäytyi tuolissaan ja kosketteli hermostuneena punehtuneita poskiaan. Albus Dumbledore astui myhäillen sisään Kolmeen luudanvarteen, ja pian hänen kannoillaan seurasi Alastor Vauhkomieli. Hänen näkemisensä sai Minervan kalpenemaan ja Pomonan hihittelemään hallitsemattomasti.

“Hyvää iltaa, rakas Rosmerta. Mietinkin, mahtaisitko piilotella täällä henkilökuntaani”, Dumbledore sanoi pilke silmäkulmassaan. Minerva nousi seisomaan tikkusuorana kuin olisi seissyt asennossa.  
“Me olimme juuri lähdössä, professori.”  
“Sepä harmillista, Minerva. Olin toivonut voivani istua hetkeksi seuraksenne lämpimän hehkusiman ääreen – mikäli rohkenen pyytää rakasta Rosmertaa tarjoilemaan minulle vielä tähän aikaan illasta.”  
Rosanne hymyili valloittavasti ja siirsi kaksi uutta tuolia ahtaaksi käyneen pöydän ääreen.  
“Kaikin mokomin, rehtori. Ja professori Vauhkomielelle myös?”  
“Ei kiitos”, Vauhkomieli murahti eikä suostunut istumaan hänelle tarjottuun tuoliin. Rosanne hymähti ja toi höyryävän hehkusiman professori Dumbledoren eteen.  
“Kiitos, Rosanne, ja anteeksi niin itseni kuin henkilökuntani osalta, että näin vaivaamme sinua vielä sulkemisajan jälkeen.”

Rosanne nauroi. “Älä höpsi, minä jouduin vaatimalla vaatimaan heitä jäämään. Olemme viettäneet tyttöjen iltaa.”  
“Todellako”, Albus sanoi ja katsoi pöydällä lojuvia pelikortteja kysyvästi. Hänen katseensa kiersi kasvoista kasvoihin. Avila vastasi tyynesti hänen katseeseensa. Minerva sen sijaan istui tuolissaan hyvin jäykkänä ja tuijotti tuimasti lasia edessään kuin peläten rehtorin ymmärtävän liiankin hyvin, minkälaatuisia pelejä pöydän ääressä oli hetki sitten harrastettu. Poppy vilkuili hieman hermostuneen näköisenä ovensuussa seinään nojailevaa Alastoria ja yritti selvästi näyttää valppaammalta kuin olikaan, minkä Albus pani huvittuneena merkille. Pomona keinutti päätään puolelta toiselle kuin äänettömän musiikin tahdissa ja hymyili pienesti kohdatessaan Albuksen katseen.

“Ah, totta kai, totuuskortit! Enpä olekaan aikoihin nähnyt sellaisia”, Albus viimein sanoi ilahtuneena.  
“Voi, niistä on ollut paljon iloa!” Rosanne naurahti heleästi.  
“Jos pitää lapsellisista hömpötyksistä”, Minerva tuhahti.  
“Jos pitää työyhteisön yhteishenkeä nostattavista pikku paljastuksista”, Avila mutisi pieni hymynkare suupielissään ja katsoi hieman varautuneesti Albusta. Rehtori hymyili hänelle ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Minervaa silmät tuikkien.  
“Minä _pidän_ lapsellisista hömpötyksistä, kuten luonnollisesti tiedät."

Albus heilautti pienesti kättään. Pelikortit kerääntyivät siististi pakkaan, josta kääntyi pöydälle riviin neljä kuningatarta. Rosanne hihkaisi näyttäen innostuneemmalta kuin koko iltana. Albus painoi sormenpäänsä kevyesti yhteen ja sanoi: “Ketä näistä viisaista, ihanista naisista Alastor Vauhkomieli ihailee yli kaiken?”

Syvä hiljaisuus rikkoutui yllättyneisiin henkäyksiin, kun patakuningatar nousi ilmaan ja leijui Poppy Pomfreyn eteen jääden hänen kasvojensa korkeudelle killumaan. Poppy tuijotti korttia ja nieleskeli saamatta sanaa suustaan. Sitten hän katsoi jälleen ovensuuhun ja kohtasi Alastorin katseen. Mies näytti hätkähtäneen Albuksen kysymystä, mutta silmänräpäyksessä hän sai ilmeensä takaisin kuriin. Poppy vilkaisi Albusta suu kysyvästi ammollaan. Albus katsoi häntä puolikuulasiensa yli ja nyökkäsi. Poppy pomppasi kiireesti seisaalleen, jolloin patakuningatar putosi takaisin pöydälle.

“Voi Alastor! Minä... minä olen miettinyt sinua niin paljon, tai siis tiedäthän sinä, kuinka paljon merkitset minulle? En vain uskaltanut tehdä aloitetta, kun luulin... kun en aina voi ymmärtää sinua”, hän soperteli kävellessään hieman epävarmoin askelin lähemmäs varjoissa seisovaa miestä. “Alastor, minä... minä vain pidän sinusta, niin kuin sanoin silloin, ei se ollut minun puoleltani mitään haihattelua, mutta kun et ole kesän jälkeen pitänyt mitään yhteyttä...” Poppy oli nyt aivan miehen vieressä. Hän ojensi kätensä koskettaakseen Alastorin poskea. Mies väisti. “Minä tiedän, minä olen juonut, anteeksi”, Poppy kuiskasi. Alastor ei ehtinyt väistää toistamiseen, kun Poppy hypähti hänen kaulaansa. Alastorin oli pakko kiertää kätensä hänen ympärilleen, ettei Poppy olisi menettänyt tasapainoaan ja kaatanut heitä molempia. Hän katsoi Poppyn olkapään yli syyttävästi Albusta, joka raivostuttavaan tapaansa vain hymyili rakastettavasti.

“Alastor hyvä, sinä voinet auttaa matami Pomfreyn takaisin Tylypahkaan ja kenties pitää hänelle seuraa?”  
Alastor murahti vastaukseksi jotain tulkinnanvaraista ja poistui saman tien puhua pulputtava Poppy yhä kaulassaan roikkuen.

Se ei ollut Barty Kyyry juniorin mielestä mitenkään erityisen miellyttävä ilta.

Poppyn ja Alastorin lähdettyä kaikkien katseet nauliintuivat Albukseen, jonka kasvoille oli kohonnut loputtoman omahyväinen hymy. Minerva taputteli ajatuksissaan kuumottavia poskiaan, kunnes huomasi Albuksen iskevän hänelle silmää. Minerva tunsi punastuvansa ja paremman ratkaisun puutteessa hörppäsi viimeisen tuliviskitilkan lasistaan. Albus rykäisi.  
“Ketä näistä älykkäistä, lumoavista naisista vanha kunnon Filius Lipetit arvostaa yli kaiken taikuuden asiantuntijana, ystävänä ja...”, hänen silmissään pilkahti, ”...kenties läheisempänä kuin ystävänä?”

Ristikuningatar nousi ilmaan, teki näyttävän silmukan ja pysähtyi Minervan kasvojen eteen. Minervan ilmekään ei värähtänyt, kun hän siirsi katseensa kortista ensin Pomonaan ja sitten Albukseen. Hän hengitti syvään pari kertaa, huomasi tiedostamattaan hipelöivänsä repsahtanutta nutturaansa ja puristi kätensä tuimasti yhteen. Rosanne Rosmerta ei pystynyt enää pidättämään tirskahdustaan. Se näytti havahduttavan Minervan.  
“Lapsellisia hömpötyksiä...”, hän mutisi ja nappasi ilmassa leijuvan kortin rutistaen sen nyrkkiinsä.  
“Miten ikävää elämä olisikaan ilman niitä”, Albus sanoi katsoen Minervaa pää hieman kallellaan. Pomona melkein tärisi innostuksesta ja näytti räjähtävän halusta sanoa jotain, mutta Minervan kiivas mulkaisu sai hänet muikistamaan suutaan ja pysymään vaiti. Rosanne ja Avila vaihtoivat vaivihkaa huvittuneita katseita.

Minerva puristi korttia kädessään muutaman kerran ja tuijotti pöytää silmät viiruina kuin harkiten, mitä kirousta käyttäisi Albukseen. Lopulta hän kuitenkin päästi hartiansa rentoutumaan ja avasi huokaisten nyrkkinsä. Pomona puhkesi hihittämään hervottomasti ja vain Avilan nopeat refleksit estivät häntä kaatumasta selälleen tuolinsa kanssa. Myös Rosanne haukkoi henkeään naurunpyrskähdysten lomassa. Minervan avatulla kädellä oli pieni lasinen lumisadepallo, jonka sisällä sähisevä, juovikas kissa ajoi takaa piippahattuista ja pitkäpartaista vanhaa miestä, joka juoksi karkuun ympäri palloa kaapunsa helmoihin kompastellen.

Albus hymyili Minervalle. “Olen iloinen, että olet samaa mieltä kanssani.”  
Minerva laski kimaltelevan esineen pöydälle ja vain tuhahti vastaukseksi, vaikka itsepintainen hymynkare yrittikin pyrkiä hänen huulilleen.. Avila pyöritti päätään lähes huomaamattomasti ja siirtyi kauemmas pöydästä tupakoimaan. Albus siirsi katseensa Pomonaan, joka kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan pyyhkien yritti edelleen saada naurunsa kontrolliin. He vaihtoivat pitkän katseen, joka keskeytyi Avilan selvitellessä kurkkuaan.

“Ehkä nyt olisi hyvä hetki saada hieman lisävalaistusta kasvihuone kolmosen vaiherikkaaseen historiaan”, hän sanoi hitaasti tarkkaillen Albusta toinen suupieli hymyyn kaartuneena.  
“Avila Huiski!” Minerva huudahti toruvasti luokkahuoneäänellään. Avila kohautti hartioitaan. Albus katsoi häntä ja sitten taas Pomonaa, joka oli viimein saanut hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Albus kohotti kysyvästi toista kulmaansa. Pomona nyökkäsi.  
“Me juuri ennen tuloasi muistelimme kyseisessä kasvihuoneessa tapahtuneita unohtumattomia sattumuksia”, Pomona sanoi kujeilevasti. Albus nauroi ääneen.  
“Todellako?”

He katsoivat toisiaan vielä hetken ennen kuin Albus sulki kevyesti huokaisten silmänsä ja kohotti toista kättään. Herttakuningatar taittui keskeltä ja lähti lepattamaan kohti katonrajaa. Kierrettyään muutaman kerran ympyrää kortti lepatteli hitaasti kohti Pomona Versoa ja laskeutui lopulta tämän päälaelle muuttuen kirkkaanpunaiseksi perhoseksi. Pomonan kasvot loistivat, kun hän kurottautui varovasti poimimaan perhosen kädelleen. Albuksen hänelle suoma hymy oli hieman anteeksipyytävä. Pomona nauroi.

“Senkin vanha hupsu!”  
“Hupsu olin jo nuorena, kuten ystävällisesti muistit aina minulle mainita”, Albus sanoi. Silloin Minerva tarttui kaksin käsin pöydän reunaan ja ojentautui tuolissaan täyteen pituuteensa.  
“En tiedä teistä muista, mutta minä lähden nyt nukkumaan.” Hän nousi ylös ja käveli naulakolle hakemaan viittaansa.  
“Meidänkin lienee parasta jättää neidit Rosmerta ja Huiski rauhaan ja siirtyä muualle verestämään vanhoja muistoja”, Albus sanoi katsoen kysyvästi Pomonaa, joka virnisti vastaukseksi. Sillä aikaa kun Pomona ja Rosanne toivottivat toisilleen hyvää jatkoa, Albus kiirehti auttamaan viitan Minervan harteille. Samalla hän kumartui Minervan puoleen ja kuiskasi: “Älä epäröi.”

Albuksen yllättävän vakava äänensävy sai Minervan kohottamaan katseensa miehen silmiin. Hän nyökkäsi lähes huomaamattomasti, kiskoi viitan tiukemmin ympärilleen ja sanoi pikaiset hyvänyöntoivotukset Rosannelle ja Avilalle.

“Kiitoksia kaikesta, Rosanne”, Albus sanoi. “Pahoittelen, että joudun poistumaan näin kesken pelin, mutta luotan teidän Avilan kanssa osaavan pelata tämän pelin loppuun.”  
“Aivan varmasti, rehtori”, Rosanne sanoi.

Albus ja Pomona poistuivat pian leppoisasti rupatellen tuiman näköinen Minerva kannoillaan. Rosanne ja Avila tuijottivat hetken vaitonaisina pöydällä lojuvaa yksinäistä ruutukuningatarta. Lopulta Avila otti esiin taikasauvansa ja heilautti sitä saaden huoneen hämärtymään niin, että muutamien jäljelle jääneiden kynttilöiden valossa hän pystyi yhä erottamaan Rosannen kasvonpiirteet.

“Ketä toisten asioihin sekaantuvaa, lörpöttelevää, uppiniskaista ja kaikin puolin vastustamatonta naista muuan Avila Huiski rakastaa ja haluaa?” Avila sanoi matalalla äänellä. Ruutukuningattaren ympärille syttyi pieni hohde kortin singahtaessa raketin lailla kohti kattoa ja leijaillessa sitten Rosannen syliin. Rosannen silmät loistivat hämmentävän kirkkaina hämärässä hänen katsoessaan Avilaa.

“Äläkä väitä sen olleen liikuttavaa, minä en ole mikään romantikko”, Avila tuhahti, muttei voinut olla hymyilemättä Rosannen autuaalle ilmeelle. Rosanne nousi ylös ja kiersi pöydän ympäri Avilan tuolin taakse. Hän kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille ja painoi kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin.

“Minä rakastan sinua, sinä senkin kärsimätön, tahditon, määräilevä ja kaikin puolin haluttava nainen”, Rosanne kuiskasi. Avila puristi kevyesti Rosannen kättä. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän naurahti ja kaivautui vapaaksi Rosannen syleilystä.

“Eivätköhän lapselliset hömpötykset jo riitä tälle illalle”, hän sanoi nousten seisomaan ja vetäen Rosannen kiinni itseensä. “Minä sentään _olen_ nopean toiminnan nainen.”


End file.
